Question: A yellow hat costs $$8$, and a popular black pair of gloves costs $6$ times as much. How much does the black pair of gloves cost?
Solution: The cost of the black pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the yellow hat, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $8$ $6 \times $8 = $48$ The black pair of gloves costs $$48$.